The Dance of Blades
by 4dollarbill
Summary: In a nation where strength and the clashing of steel are paramount in everyday life, the newest member of the du Couteau family learns what it means to partake in the waltz of Noxian steel. Challenger level summary I know. It's smut, go read it if you're into the lewd.
1. Chapter 1

Long time no see everyone. Hope you enjoy my first foray back into LoL fanfiction in a year. As usual, feel free to leave comments, suggestions, and whatnot in a review. I read them all and take them into consideration when trying to improve my writing. Without further adieu, grab a drink, a snack, a box of tissues and have fun!

\- 4dollarbill

* * *

A Dance of Blades

Immeasurable wealth dictating power and social status as a sign of the strong are paradigms that have defined the city state of Noxus as long as it has been alive and as long as it has been, the Runeterran powerhouse had never been one to stray away from a fight. Such was the ways of Noxus where one's ability in combat was their key to success and standing. To escape the Noxian ghettos means to have escaped the bottom of a chasm of treachery, deceit, and violence which few are equipped to do yet there he was; a street rat named Talon battling with the famous daughter du Couteau in a dance of Noxian steel and a symphony of curses from the General's spawn. The distinct 'clang' of steel only served as the backdrop to a series of 'fuck!', 'bitch!', and various ill fitting names for someone of her opponent's skill.

'How is this kid deflecting everything!? I should have had him by now...' Katarina thought in the midst of swiping the edge of her knife at Talon's chest.

The male agilely tilted his body away from the steel daggers as they were swiped at his being before blocking the last attempt and forcing Katarina back a few steps to create distance. The redheaded assassin brought her knives back into place with the intent of disarming (and hurting) her father's newest assistant but something had felt off this entire time during this duel and the previous ones from the past week.

'You haven't attacked me…' Gritting her teeth at the realization, she charged once more before disappearing out of sight to strike at a different angle. It was a clever trick but one Talon had seen plenty of times before. Snapping a hand out, he grabbed Katarina's wrist and flipped her flying form over his shoulder, causing a thud to echo through the training facility as her lithe form met the wooden floor.

"Fucker." Katarina said as she raised a hand up to stick her middle finger out at Talon who just stood back with his blade raised. As she kicked back up onto her feet, Katarina threw two small knives at her opponent before disappearing once again, readying her knives for the 'Death Lotus' maneuver.

"Typical.." the male assassin muttered as he scanned the space around him for the first knife to be throw.

"I heard that asswipe." A voice rang out at the pair.

"…!" Looking up towards the ceiling, the Sinister Blade of Noxus had begun her first revolution and had already throw two knives at her adversary below who was taken aback by the change in technique. Cursing her move, Talon tries to dodge the incoming steel only to be bet with more daggers quickly flying at him. Raising his bracer blade, Katarina's knives would be hastily deflected and land on the surface below but not before a stray knife made its mark in the male assassin's body shoulder followed by an audible wince of pain escaping his throat.

Landing upon her feline like feet, Katarina shoots Talon a victorious smirk before letting out a loud 'Fuck yeah!' much to the disdain of the Blade's Shadow who sighed with slight disdain at his failure to strike that final blade down. However, with how much innate talent the du Couteau princess had, she was bound to get one triumph eventually he solemnly thought.

"Excellent move sister. You've finally conquered our little street rat assassin." A distinctly flirtatious voice called out along with a slow clap of hands that seemed to echo through the now quiet room. With her normal grace and sultry composure, Cassiopeia du Couteau slithered along the wooden floor towards the pair who were taking the moment to catch their breathe.

"Hey, she got one lucky hit in. It's nothing to be beaming about." Talon replied back with a small sneer and a cross of his arms in defiance.

"Piss off Talon, I was born better and you fucking know it. One can't help having superior genetics." The corners of Katarina's lips tugged up into a confident smirk as she gestured her hands at her taut torso, perfect for an assassin just as she proclaimed.

"It doesn't matter where you start in life, what you do with the hand you're dealt does. I've made something with my life out of nothing which is harder than being born into one of Noxus' most powerful families. Don't flatter yourself Katarina." Talon spat back. He let out a low curse and walked to the nearby wall where his towel and water were waiting for him.

"Tch...doesn't change the fact I bested you this day." Bringing her hand up to her fiery red hair, Katarina swept some stray strands away from her eyes. A snicker emanated from the lamia casually making her way towards Talon who was leaning with his back against the wall of the training room.

"Now now dear sister. Didn't father teach you to be humble even in victory? Especially with a handicap." Cassiopeia stated with an attitude and tone that Katarina was far too familiar with. The lamia was talking down upon her sister with a tone dripping of condescension as if she was still the naive and shortsighted assassin that Talon took with her the first time they met in this very training room.

"Handicap, what the hell are you talking about Cass? Talon had nothing holding him back this entire time." Katarina curtly replied back. It wasn't like Talon to take any mercy upon an opponent no matter the scenario; a spar between the two changing that fact was something Katarina could not see happening.

Talon's eyes had been wandering around the room with no specific purpose as he tried to clear his mind for the next round of training to come. The male paid no heed to the words between the sisters as they discussed the matter at hand but his attention would soon snap back to the lamia as she hooked one of her fingers inside the waist of his pants. Looking down at Cassiopeia, Talon couldn't help but notice her outfit was rather light and showing off her gently tanned skin and buxom chest as her breasts proudly protruded from her lithe frame. Seeing the normally stoic male's tilt down towards her chest caused the younger du Couteau to smirk as her hypothesis was spot on.

Cassiopeia's right hand roamed south towards the male's tented crotch; her fingertips barely grazing along the navy fabric of Talon's jeans. "Poor street rat, must be hard to use those athletic talents of yours with an erection. I apologize, Katarina tends to dress rather slutty without realizing it sometimes."

"You bitch...he wasn't h..hard because of me. He probably saw you and then..." Katarina turned her head to the side as she tried to compose herself in the midst of her sister rubbing her sparring partner's bulge with her bare hand, a hand that was experienced in the matters of the human body.

Cassiopeia let out a soft chuckle and cocked her head to the side, her serpentine gaze looking into the emerald hues of Katarina's eyes. "So beautiful yet so blind to the male body. It's a shame you never noticed how stiff Talon's movements were. I know I did….and speaking of _stiff_."

"…! Wait no, Cassiopeia what are you doing?!" Talon hastily exclaimed as the lamia expertly fished out his semi-hardened cock. Readying to protest, the male raised a hand up in objection until he felt the smooth silken skin of her hand gently gliding up and down his shaft, turning his stiff stance into a weak legged attempt to remain still.

"What does it look like boy? If you are to be a du Couteau, a mere seductress such as I shouldn't be able to bring you to such a state. Although I can't quite pity you with my sister flaunting her chest around you in that slutty top she always wears." An audible "Hey!" from the redhead only amused her sister who took it upon herself to run a finger along Talon's urethra, coating her fingertips with his precum. "I can't imagine that you've had the chance to... _relieve_ yourself with the constant training and duties bestowed by father. If you are to be at your best, you're going to need a clear mind and I've been known to be quite _enlightening._ " With a firm and sudden yank, the male's trousers met the cold wooden floor. "Lady Cassiopeia, you're making a mistake." He hissed as he reached outwards with the intent of pushing the brunette beauty back.

A simple lick, from the underside of his shaft near the base to the head of his cock, that's all it took for the man known and feared as the Blade's Shadow to stay his hand, an act that had Cassiopeia grinning ear to ear. "Am I now? You seem to be throbbing and your sac...how full they must feel if a simple run of my tongue felt so good." The lamia chided with a confident smirk taking place upon her visage. Pointing the tip at her full, rosette lips, the seductress dropped her jaw as she awaited the taste of Talon's manhood upon her tongue. Cassiopeia pushed the first few inches of his cock past her wanton lips and into her mouth, instantly moaning out as the taste of a man washed over her senses. With haste, Cassiopeia sank several inches of her brother's girth past the ruby red lips that tantalized so many men before him. Effortlessly, the lamia swallowed the meat before her until she felt his tip poke at the back of her mouth, Nine inches of throbbing, erect cock found itself constricted by the tight passageway of the brunette's throat. Holding still, she ran her serpentine tongue along the underside of the panting male standing over her whose already weak resistance had melted with a simple swallow of his cock and for Cassiopeia, it was simple; she had oral talent that very few woman in Valoran could match. A series of low guttural groans and whispers of Cassiopeia's name had Talon breathing shallow breathes as if he were playing catch up to the leader. Spit bubbled out of the corners of parted lips as they stretched slightly farther around the male's cock who, surprisingly, was even more engorged with blood than before.

The pair had all but forgotten the redhead standing a mere few feet away from the debacle...or was it a spectacle? Feelings of disgust should have consumed the female du Couteau's mind as she watched her sister drag her lips up and down the gutter rat's cock. Muttering and cursing to herself softly, Katarina's emerald hues dart embarrassingly towards the sides. She simply withdrew a breath; trying to calm her nerves. "Cassi..." The brunette's name was uttered, as she allowed for her teeth to bite firmly into her rosette lips. Brazenly, she took a step forward towards the duo, not allowing for her lack of experience with men frighten her.

Too focused and enthralled by the warmth of Cassiopeia's mouth and tongue wantonly caressing the sides of his shaft, the newest du Couteau was snapped out of his oral sex induced trance as the redhead forced his head to the side, his hazel eyes meeting her emerald greens.

"Did I do that to you?" A lone finger was pointed at his crotch upon which Cassiopeia was still slobbering upon, even as she looked up at her sibling.

"…." At a lost for words, the male could only nod his head to confirm her thoughts.

"I see. Such a fucking pervert you are Talon. I would have thought better of you than to be staring at my chest in the midst of training….but I suppose a rat like you couldn't help yourself." As Katarina spoke, she could feel her confidence rising and her words gaining her usual sense of arrogance.

The male's lips parted to retort but they were soon cut off by his fellow assassin's lips. Like fire and ice, their lips were a stark contrast of rough and soft yet they melded together effortlessly with each assassin tilting their head to deepen the kiss. For Katarina, she would never have expected herself to be in this position but she could not deny Talon had several features she found attractive, his cold eyes, strong sinewy arms and how the sweat would glisten upon his scar laden skin, not to mention he was skilled with a blade as much as she did not want to admit that out loud.

Talon's mouth opened as he soon felt the air caress his shaft, now without Cassiopeia's lips and throat surrounding it. Once more, the lamia wrapped a hand around the slick shaft and slowly glided her hands upon it, her lips tugging into a content smirk as she watched the pair lock lips. Letting out a cough to grab their attention, she spoke with her usual haughty tone, "Enough of this first base shit, come down here sister would you? He doesn't taste bad at all~" Cassiopeia flicked the tip of her tongue across Talon's urethra before coiling it just under the crown of his head.

"Normally, I'd curse you out or throw a blade at you for ordering me to do shit but fuck it, I'll make an exception if it means making him nut already." Katarina responded after breaking off the kiss. Trailing her fingertips along Talon's taut and tanned skin as she slowly positioned herself on her knees, the assassin's lithe frame found itself facing a thick, throbbing cock with a bulbous tip that was leaking freely leaking milky rivulets of precum. Without hesitation, the man's erection found a new pair of lips parting to accept its girth as the assassin started the challenge of finishing him off.  
Even as she tried swirling her tongue around to create space, Katarina found it troublesome to fit more of Talon's cock into her mouth without gagging. As Cassiopeia had said, the taste wasn't bad even after their daily bouts of training but the sheer size of it proved to be a challenge. Spit pooled up inside her mouth, further lubricating it, even to the point of her saliva leaking out her mouth and falling to the floor.

Ever the opportunist, Cassiopeia hastily pressed her hand upon the back of her sister's head and leaned close to whisper to her ear. "Big isn't he~? It would be a damn shame if my own flesh and blood couldn't swallow a cock like this, even if she was new..." Her tone hastily turned cold as she finished her sentence and without warning, the clawed hand of Cassiopeia pressed Katarina's face into Talon's pelvis with surprising strength for a seductress.

"….!" Eyes widened at the sudden shock of the intrusion into the constricting passageway of her throat. Both arms reached out for her fellow assassin's legs, searching for a sturdy holding point as the cock inside her mouth expanded even further inside her mouth, a feat she didn't think was possible. Looking up with her wide eyed expression, Katarina saw Talon's normally focused eyes narrowed down at her visage, taking in the sight of her rosette lips stretched around the width of his cock and her emerald hues seemingly searching for a look of approval. The warmth and wet mouth elicited a drawn out, guttural moan that echoed through the woman's ears causing the corners of her outstretched lips to tug ever so slightly upwards. Cassiopeia's hand was suddenly slapped away, surprising her but at the same time, she knew it was bound to occur if given some motivation.

Up and down, repeating with the occasional twist of her head, and quickly gaining pace, the elder du Couteau sister bobbed her head in between Talon's sturdy thighs, soon blowing him at a speed only paralleled in the midst of a clash of blades. This too was a contest of sorts, one of pride born out of a natural contempt for each other but it was only out of the want and need to be the best warrior of the household that drove the two assassins to rival each other. Katarina's eyes never strayed from Talon's while she glided her lips along his shaft and traced the lone bulging vein along the underside of his shaft before flicking her tongue along the ridge of the tip on the up stroke of her lips. Not to be forgotten, Cassiopeia slithered her lithe frame up to Talon's, her hand reaching out for his own. "It's rude to neglect a lady boy, best to _not_ forget."

"I doubt you will find me one to neglect myself ple...oh fucking hell."

In the midst of their oral tryst, the lamia had managed to discard her brassiere to release her perky breasts from their confines. Placing a hand upon her right tit, a smile forms upon her visage as the man's hand began to firmly fondle and grope at her mammary. Soft and pliable, yet firm under his touch, Talon quickly brought his sister's nipple to his lips which encased the already erect nub. A quick kiss and then a flick of the tongue was applied before it circled around the areola, tasting the skin of perfectly tanned breasts. Sharp teeth dug themselves into soft lips as the man known as the Blade's Shadow teethed and tongued upon the teat of the seductress.

"Shit, got me sucking this fat gutter rat cock and now you're trying to steal his attention away _sister_?" Katarina thought as she slowly trailed her lips up Talon's erection, releasing it from the vice like grip of her throat which needed a reprieve from the constant stretching from its thick girth which was now a shade darker from the layer of spit from both sisters.

"For a woman whose job is dependent on her looks, you would think she has the bigger tits but I think we _all_ know that's not exactly the case is it."

A snide grin was shot in the direction of the younger du Couteau who scoffed and rolled her eyes before letting out a deliberately loud groan of pleasure from Talon's tongue and mouth playing with her teat.

With ease, Katarina's top joined Cassiopeia's on the ground as her double D tits were displayed for Talon to see.

"Fuck..." Was all that he managed to utter after unlatching his lips from her sister's tit. With Katarina's sensual, yet limber frame, her D cup breasts seemed bigger than they actually were and they had been the bane of Talon's focus these last few weeks.

"Are these all it takes to wane your focus Talon? Hmm~?"

Silence ensued for a brief moment. The usual trait from the male was taken not as a sign of disrespect, but a sign of having no words come to mind, no snarky comeback, no retort at all. Katarina du Couteau was right for once he had to admit.

"That's what I fucking thought." A sinister smile Katarina sported as she cupped her bountiful chest in her hands, fingertips caressing the tip of her nipples before her fingers gave them an experimental squeeze. A shiver up the spine, a quiet moan elicited from the simple act of touching her nipples had Talon's full attention. His cock wavered in the air, twitching every few seconds as he watched his sister's fingers spread across her tits and press into the soft looking skin.

"Gotcha."

Licking her lips, the redhead placed a sloppy kiss upon the tip of the bulbous head of his erection before getting into a more comfortable kneeling position. A tantalizing tongue rolled out of Katarina's mouth, dripping her saliva into the valley of her cleavage.

"Oh if you're going to give him a tit fuck, just do it already sister." Cassiopeia quipped as she hung off of Talon's arm, watching her sister explore her realm of sexuality with an eagerness she had not felt before.

With a roll of her emerald eyes and a curse muttered under her breathe, the elder du Couteau spread her plump breasts and sandwiched her new brother's cock between.

"Fuck, it's a lot hotter than what I expected." She noted as she felt a new source of heat nuzzled against her tits.

"Move your breasts, don't rock your body." Cassiopeia's tone dripped with amusement as she watched her sibling deliver her first tit fuck. Although her movements were sometimes sloppy or too erratic, she knew her sister had some talent. Maybe not as much as her before the curse, but sex was the primary job of a seductress after all. Making men melt with the woman's body came natural.

Talon pumped his hips with a short thrust but was quickly met with resistance as Katarina forcefully squeezed her rack around his cock.

"No no no, I'm in control here. After all, it was your fascination with my tits that tainted my victory."

"I liked my cock in your mouth better; you couldn't talk when you were choking on it."

Squinting her eyes, Katarina spat upon the top side of his shaft, and hastily dragged her tits up and down the cock that was threatening to immolate her chest with how hot it felt against her chest.

Talon's manhood throbbed, low moans of her name managed to escape his pursed lips as he could only try to remain standing in the face of the sensations of ecstasy racing up his overheating frame. Sweat dripped from his pored and his breathe soon grew ragged as he watched his cock bob in and out of his new found sister's cleavage. Her eyes seemed to be challenging him to hold off, to make her earn the end result of the sisters' lewd treatment of his constantly teased penis.

Craning his neck, he let out a loud groan as Katarina feathered the tip of her tongue along his urethra before she swirled it around the tip. Leaning over, his now sweaty abs contracted as his balls tightened and his cock pulsated in the confines of the largest breasts he had ever laid eyes on. Without warning, streams of thick and heated sperm jettisoned out of the tip as he deposited his testicle's reserves of semen upon his sister's face. Within a few seconds, Katarina du Couteau's normally pristine face was coated in a layer of cum, from her scarred eye to her cheek, all the way down to her chin, she was plastered with seed.

"Good thing I closed my eyes..." She muttered, trying to keep her lips closed. The feeling of a man's essence dripping on her face was a new one and it had been a surprise. The smell was pungent yet not bad like her preconceived notions had her believing.

"Taste it, the flavor isn't bad all I hope although it does depend from man to man." Cassiopeia said with the sliest of smirks as she left Talon's side to lower her face to her sister's. The lamia's serpentine tongue had no qualms about lapping up the semen dripping off of the assassin's chin.

"Mmm...a bit like red apple. Not bad at all."

Tentatively, Katarina followed her more experienced sibling's lead and parted her lips, letting her tongue taste a small sample of Talon's cum.

"Don't choke on that too." The male said with a content sigh as he leaned back against the wall, slowly siding down to a leaning seated position.

"It is as Cassi says. If I'm honest, it tastes ok but must it be so….thick?"

"Sister, it just means the man is virile. Nothing wrong with that, especially in Noxus."

"Whatever… so, up for another spar Talon? You have no reason to be distracted _this_ time."

Leaning forward, Katarina's hand grasped the now semi-erect shaft and gave the cock's tip a salacious slow lick.

* * *

If you liked what you read, leave a comment and if you didn't, tell me where I can improve. Hope I helped kill some tissues today.

\- 4dollarbill


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapter this time around. Next one will be longer as I'll admit, I didn't really know where a lamia's lady parts would be so yeah. I want to bring a little attention to the state of smut fics on Fanfiction and Hentai Foundry as new stories and updates are becoming more scarce.

r/Rule34LoL/comments/3yd8kk/whatever_happened_to_smut_fics/ (I didn't make the thread but I did leave a comment)

I know people had jobs, school, lives and I just finished my last semester of university so that's my reasoning for the sporadic updates (Along with League. New ranked season hype!) but another reason is that feedback is becoming less frequent. There's not as much constructive criticism or a simple "good job" which makes motivation harder to come by because I have no idea what I can improve on.

I write for my own kinks but to also try and make my fellow perverts' days a little better. Just wanted to get that out there so as always, read and leave a comment if you think there's somewhere I can improve on or if you just liked it.

* * *

The Viper Strikes

A life of dealing death and fighting the battles of General Marcus du Couteau was what the former renegade had assumed he was signing up for but what was happening to him at the moment, could only be described as a pleasant consequence.

Daily training had left him physically spent as it usually did so the developing assassin retreated to his quarters for some rest. This training also captured the attention of one Cassiopeia du Couteau who had been watching the young male train from her balcony. Her encounter with Talon and Katarina the other day had furthered her intrigue about the newest addition to the family. Even though the man was slightly malnourished, he was able to scrape by in the Noxian ghettos; a feat few could achieve.

"My my, how've you grown these last few months street rat." She thought to herself with a smirk as she watched him leave the outdoor training grounds. Her serpentine tongue ran along her lower lip, reminiscing of the raunchy scene where her sister tasted the essence of a man for the first time. The memory made her mouth start to salivate as it had been quite some time before that experience that she had been with a man. With a sly grin, the lamia made her way back into her room with intentions of paying the newest du Couteau a visit.

While Talon slumbered, the household's resident lamia silently slithered herself into the room. Slowly, Cassiopeia made her way along the cold floor towards the edge of her new 'brother's' bed, careful to not make a sound. One would think that a light sleeper would be able to hear even the slightest of sounds but with her past experiences, sneaking into a man's bed without a sound was the lamia's natural talent. After all, can't go alerting the wife lest they throw their fits.

Lifting up the navy blanket, the younger du Couteau quickly slips under the covers of the rather grandiose bed to slide up to Talon's now awakening form. Upon feeling his mattress sink, the teen threw aside his sheets to reveal the lamia who already was pulling off his boxers.

"Cassiopeia, what on Valoran are you doing?!" Talon asked with restrained surprise.

"Relax boy, I just wanted to play a little. Today has been so drab~" Cassiopeia retorted with a sly smirk as she wrapped her hand around her brother's still flaccid cock. "It's been /awhile/ since I've gotten to play with a man since my transformation but you didn't seem to mind last time." A smile quickly formed upon her lips as she leaned in close to place a kiss upon his shaft. The body beneath shivered under her soft touch and kiss.

"Here's a lesson boy, it wouldn't be wise to deny a lady such as I what she wants." Opening her mouth wide, Cassiopeia starts to descend down upon Talon's length, easily taking in his ten inches of meat inside her experienced mouth. Inch by inch, the man's cock disappeared inside the lamia's warm cavern until the tip of her nose poked at his pelvis.

Bliss. The newest member of the du Couteau family was in utter bliss at the feeling of having his cock swallowed by the noble. Reactively, he pumped his hips upwards which only served to amuse the lamia who was housing a still growing cock in her tight throat like it was nothing. The man shivered from a strange feeling, something was circling around his already constricted shaft and massaging his stiff dick. Tilting his head back, Talon had to clamp a hand over his mouth to contain his moans. Cassiopeia's tongue expertly glided around, and under his girth as it playfully traced the bulging vein running down its length.

Surprisingly strong arms held down the man's naked thighs as she started to bob her head between his thighs. Looking down, it was an amazing sight as Cassiopeia's chestnut hair bounced along in rhythm with her. The taste of this man upon her tongue, it was divine as he had been training, honing his body as a Noxian warrior should but no man had a taste or musk comparable to her small sample a few days ago.

Cassiopeia slowly drew her lips up along Talon's now fully erect prick, unlatching her mouth from his cock with a playful 'pop'. The lamia's exotically long tongue snaked out past her lips to flick against his still leaking urethra. The slightly salty taste of his precum elicited a shiver of delight from the woman who delivered a purposefully long drawn out lick to the underside of his shaft.

"Cass, I know I should stop you but..."

"Oh stop it boy. It's only natural for a Noxian man to succumb to a beauty such as I~ Besides, this is rather fun wouldn't you say?"

A salacious wink was thrown Talon's way before Cassiopeia released her grasp on his cock to play with her own breasts which were practically falling out of her less than conservative top. With ease, the woman's bountiful rack was set free and now was being pressed together to accentuate the cleavage that had the assassin unusually silent, even for him.

"Can you suck on your nipple?" His question came out of the blue but it was amusing to the lamia who nodded before bringing the teat of her tit to her lips to suckle upon it. The sight easily captivated Talon but who wouldn't be amazed by the sight of Cassiopeia du Couteau sucking and licking her own nipples. With a smile, she stood his erect prick up and settled it in the valley of her bust where its heat radiated against her tanned skin.

The next thing that escaped Talon's lips caused the lamia's rosette lips to break out in a sultry smile. Her name was uttered with the word 'please' in a beggar's tone. A man can have a will of iron but soft, pillowy tits would melt any semblance of restraint, especially when experience is on her side. Up and down her voluptuous breasts glided to the warrior's delight. From his vantage, Cassiopeia's rack was pleasure incarnate with how soft her skin was, how she was expertly applying pressure to different spots along his shaft, and just how busty she was certainly helped her cause.

Most of all, while looking down at his 'sister', Talon couldn't help but admire the way her chestnut hair cascaded down to frame her features. The swell of her bust was only accentuated by her hourglass figure down to her hips and her tanned skin contrasted with the bright eyes that were meeting the gaze of his amber hues. Even through a curse, Cassiopeia was still a beauty through and through and she still retained her 'talents' in bed to Talon's joy.

"My oh my, what a specimen you are. I can feel you throb in my cleavage and how tense your balls are~" Opening her mouth once more, the brunette took the tip in her mouth before swirling her lively tongue around.

"Can't help it. You know...what you are doing. I must feel like putty in your grasp." Talon's muttered as he arched his sinewy back up slightly before letting out another stifled groan.

Once again letting go of his tip, a sly smile tugs at her lips. "I appreciate the compliment. If I must say, your cock tastes splendid considering you're just a street rat who got lucky." Holding up one of her large tits, she grabs at the erect shaft twitching and throbbing in front of her to press its tip against her nipple. Firmly pressing her nipple against the urethra stained her dark areola with saliva and precum which was hastily licked clean.

"I'm close...real fucking close." Talon grit his teeth and turned his head to the side, trying to focus on anything that would prolong his stamina. His new knives sitting upon his ivory nightstand, the light shining through the window, but nothing helped once the lamia started to quickly stroke his length.

"Don't hold back, cum for me street boy. Like the grateful rat you are." A teasing tone dripped off her tongue, the same appendage that was feathering against his tip. A rasping moan inexplicably escaped his throat as ripples of pleasure pulsed through his body. Strong fingers dug into the sheets as Cassiopeia smothered Talon's cock with her tits once more but without the slow buildup. She was quickly rubbing her soft mounds against his stiff prick, fucking it with the intention of making him climax, to force the man to douse her in his thick seed.

With a final lick of his tip, Cassiopeia got her wish as her partner's balls tightened and he released with an audible moan of her name that was music to her ears. Thick sperm splashed against her chin and dripped down on top of her cleavage. Wasting no time, the brunette tilted his cock upwards and started to suckle upon his balls as she milked out more and more sperm onto his toned abs that were littered with scars both big and small. Tugging on a testicle, she moaned to send vibrations through his sac, eliciting another lewd mewl from the now limp Talon. Squeezing his shaft firmly, Cassiopeia milked out a few more droplets before rising from the bed to lean over his torso which was wet his his own seed.

"Such a mess you've made. My fault I know but still, should you be ashamed or should I be proud~?" She asked before lapping up the stray semen with her tongue.

"Both." He answered with a slight smile.

Once his skin was licked clean, the man sat up to watch his 'sister' lick her lips clean of his cum. A sight that had his semi-erect cock start to come back to life. Noticing his length twitch and start to stand up, she grasped it within her hand and stroked it slowly.

"Sorry to disappoint but a lady such as I can't spend all day in bed. I have things to do so why don't you find Katarina and she'll finish you off. After all, the first orgasm is the fastest~" She gave one last kiss to his tip and slithered herself off the mattress and its sweat and cum stained sheets. The maids would need to pay the room a visit. After slipping on her top and fixing her hair, the youngest du Couteau shot the newest family member a wink before making her exit.

"Fuck me..." Looking down at his erection, thoughts of the redhead instantly filled his mind. "Well, good thing Katarina should be arriving back soon."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Have a Happy New Year everyone! Shoutout to SecretPie and EdgeoftheCliff for being awesome writers!

-4dollarbill


End file.
